


As if I would remember you

by thiefofbluefire



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Generation 2 era, Guilt, Humanized AU, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire
Summary: Tahu dreams of a world long since forgotten, and of friends that he can't remember.





	As if I would remember you

It's not a dream he has very often. In fact Tahu is quick to forget the dream after he wakes, most of the time. It happens often enough, though, that Tahu knows that it doesn't change.  
It's about his fellow toa, he knows. He can see them. The dream always starts the same way. They're all seated around a table that's made up of two smaller, mismatched, tables; one round, one rectangular.  
They appear to be celebrating something. A victory probably. There's food and drink to go around, Lewa's telling an exaggerated version of a tale, as evidenced by the occasional snort of laughter from Gali, and the even rarer snicker from Kopaka, usually accompanied by a 'that isn't what happened'.  
They're smiling. Laughing. It's a happy time.

But something is off.  
Tahu knows who's who based off of the voices he hears. Without that, he'd guess that he would have a bit of trouble discerning who was who.  
Gali's hair is shorter, Kopaka's is longer. Pohatu laughs loud out of his lungs, and Onua is barely able to keep himself quiet when Pohatu slaps an arm around his shoulder. Though Lewa is just as rambunctious as ever; shirt sleeves tied around his waist with his belly and chest exposed. Which is a relief. What else is strange is what everyone else is wearing.  
Gali is shrugging herself out of a very thick and heavy looking suit of armor, and when Tahu remarks jokingly about 'helping her out of that', she gives a swift kick under the table with a boot that tahu knows is meant for flying.  
The others are dressed similarly; winged suits and armor, aerodynamic weapons, the works.  
Except for Tahu himself.  
He sometimes ventures a look down at himself in the dream, coming back confused. While what the other toa had would be considered armor without question, what Tahu has is more along the lines of a ceremonial robe with fancy looking, but not very durable, arm bands and boots.

"At least he's not naked!"

The voice is familiar, but Tahu can't assign it to any of his toa brethren. When he looks to the voice's owner, he finds the face hard to make out. What he can't see is blurred by time and by the sunlight behind him. What he can see, between the glaring sun and his own tired eyes, he can just make out a pointed chin, friendly blue eyes, and a head of gold hair. He smiles when Tahu looks his way, but he isn't looking at him.

"C'mon Lewa, leave a little room for imagination, will ya?"

At that, Onua looses composure and let's out a deep, rumbling laugh that is as contagious as it is real. They're all laughing until their sides hurt, Kopaka included. The part of Tahu that is still conscious thinks that the whole affair is the most wonderful thing. Then the sun starts to set, and a feeling of minor dread comes with the violet and blue that starts to paint the sky. They all quiet down and stand up around the table reluctantly.

"We have a big day tomorrow," Tahu hears himself say. "And the day after will be just as important. As will the next, and the next. We all have our new duty; we must see it through."

And with that, they all part ways. It isn't bitter, rather everyone seems nervous, but giddy. They have important matters to attend to, and they must face it themselves.  
Gali stays behind, it's her home after all, and bids the others good night as they don their masks. Kopaka offers a curt nod before taking off using the thrusters on his back. Lewa gives everyone a bump on the fist before climbing into a flying vehicle and speeding away. Pohatu does much the same. Onua picks up and slings a heavy looking weapon over his shoulder before marching off. He did always prefer legging it. Tahu is about to take off himself, when a wind hitting his robe reminds him that his wings had effectively been clipped. He shakes his head and puts his hands on his hips with a sigh. He turns around to ask sarcastically if (________) has a way back home, only to be met with a face mostly obscured by shadows now. What he can see is a soft but uncomfortable frown, gold hair paling to white beneath a silver mask that tahu somehow knows used to be gold like sand. His eyes open to reveal bloody glowing red where there was once bubbly blue. Tahu is shocked by this transformation, and then he wakes up.

He doesn't tell Gali or the others about the dream. Nor does he mention it to Ekimu. He suspects that Ikir knows, but who's he going to tell?  
So he says nothing about it to anyone. They'll be skeptical if he does. They'll have questions and he won't have the answers. And he knows that somehow, that must be his fault.


End file.
